marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandy Bowen (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Melissa Bowen (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Glowing yellow eyes, white crescent markings on face | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Vigilante | Education = Student | Origin = Human Mutate experimented on with dark matter by members of the Roxxon Brain Trust | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably somewhere in the United States of America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 69 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Full appearance) (As Dagger) | Quotation = We're Cloak and Dagger and we are about to ruin you!! | Speaker = Dagger | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 23 | HistoryText = Tandy Bowen's first appeared giving an interview to a news reporter following Flash Thompson's kidnapping by the Wild Pack. Tandy was identified as Midtown High School's Student Council President, and stated that "everyone knows" that Spider-Man went to the school. When the Ultimatum wave occurred, Tandy wanted to help anyone who survived the wave, but her mother, who blamed mutants for the catastrophe, forced her to come with her, saying that they have to "help themselves". She apparently hated mutants soon after, calling an anti-mutant task force to arrest Kitty Pryde. She met the student council president of Forest Hills High School Tyrone Johnson during the national student council Hamptons' weekend, although they wouldn't start a friendship until they encountered one another in Westwood Mall's Food Court when Tyrone was working as the assistant manager of Burger Frog. When they were attending the prom night, a speeding delivery truck struck their rented limo, and they remained in coma. They were put in the same hospital room, where the Roxxon Brain Trust saw the opportunity to use them as guinea pigs in their experiments to create super-soldiers. Roxxon performed experiments with dark matter on them, giving them unique superpowers. They escaped Roxxon's holding and started looking for answers as to what happened to them, believing Bombshell, another one of Roxxon's subjects, had them. Spider-Man No More While being in the rooftops of Manhattan planning what to do next, Cloak's and Dagger's attention was caught by the battle between Taskmaster and Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and Bombshell. They soon joined the fight, and the villain was incapacitated after Cloak abducted him inside his body. Spider-Woman discovered evidence that Roxxon had hired Taskmaster, and proceeded to go on a full assault on Roxxon. Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates, of which Dagger formed part. The Final Incursion Together with the X-Men, Dagger, Cloak and Kitty Pryde witnessed as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion fell at the hands of several heroes who hailed from a parallel universe in retaliation to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own attacks against their Earth. This clash of realities was the consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion which ultimately caused both universes to collapse and come to an end together with their inhabitants. Since then, the universe was recreated. It can be presumed Dagger returned to existence as well. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tandy Bowen of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tandy Bowen of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Before her first appearance, Tandy Bowen's name appeared several times in issues of Ultimate Spider-Man, e.g. on graffiti saying "Tandy Bowen for President." In ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #78, her name appears on a stall in the girls' restroom at Midtown High School, saying "Tandy Bowen bites!" A separate piece of graffiti underneath this suggests that she only "bites" Flash Thompson. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gymnasts Category:Vigilantes Category:Bowen Family